


It Simply Was

by orphan_account



Series: New Memories [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Prequel, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isaac first fell for Stiles, it was because he saw it. He saw the broken, hollow human that she hid with the sarcasm and sharp wit. He thought it was just because of the death of her mother and the struggle that event caused. He thought it was something that he could understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Simply Was

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sarah for the inspiration for this installment

When Isaac first fell for Stiles, it was because he saw it. He saw the broken, hollow human that she hid with the sarcasm and sharp wit. He thought it was just because of the death of her mother and the struggle that event caused. He thought it was something that he could understand.

But the truth of the matter is that he was so out of his depth. Yeah, he had PTSD as well. But flashbacks to being locked in a freezer or hit were nothing compared to having your innocence taken from you at such a young age. But then again… A lot of abuse survivors think that other people have it worse. Maybe self-depreciation is a trait of all abused people. Whatever the truth may be, it didn’t change the fact that Isaac was in love with Stiles.

  


_Isaac heard the rumble of the jeep as it came rushing down the road towards the construction site that was once the Hale house. It was summer between sophomore and junior year and everyone was helping in the efforts to restore the Hale house to its prior glory (even Scott occasionally graced them with his presence)._

_Today Stiles was alone when she pulled up and threw the jeep in park. Isaac and Derek were the only people on site right now. Stiles jumped out of the car and flashed them both a big grin before slamming the door shut and making her way towards where the two ‘wolves sat._

_“Hey guys. What’s on the agenda today for Operation: Make Derek a Contributing Member of Society by Rebuilding His Old House?” Derek just rolled his eyes, “Hello to you too Stiles.” And walked off, leaving Isaac to explain that their plans were on hold today because of the mix up with the guys at the lumber yard. To which Derek shouted from somewhere in the house, “Which you would have know had you answered your damn phone!”_

_It was Stiles turn to roll her eyes and mutter “sourwolf” under her breath. Then she turned to Isaac and asked, “So what does that mean you are doing today?” Isaac just shrugged. “Well then how about you come over and play some CoD with me? Scott totally bailed to go write about Allison’s beauty in iambic pentameter… again.” Isaac resisted the urge to laugh. Scott was a total potato 99% of the time, the other 1% was used for wooing Allison._

_“Sure,” He chirped  “I have to go talk to Derek real quick, so why don’t we just meet at your place in an hour?” Stiles agreed and skipped off to the jeep and took off like a bat out of hell._

_Isaac walked to find Derek doing pull ups on a low hanging branch in the back yard. “I’m sure you heard all that, but I’m going to Stiles’ place. Do you want me back at a certain time?” Derek dropped from the branch, “No, stay as long as you want.”_

_Isaac started to turn to walk away when he heard Derek ask, “So when are you going to ask her out?” Isaac froze and decided to go with denile as a response. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” “Come on Isaac. It’s obvious.” Derek rolled his eyes._

_“I don’t need to be able to hear your heart beat to know you are pining for that girl. You always give her these longing looks, like you just want her to notice you. You get defensive when people harass her or bad mouth her. And you follow her around like a lost puppy dog. Which, believe me, the irony is not lost on me there.” Isaac sighed at Derek’s observation. He was right. He was head over heels for this girl. It was bordering on insanity at this point (doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result). But he was terrified. He didn’t feel good enough for her. And while he understood her and respected her, he didn’t think he could ever be what she needed._

_As if reading his mind, Derek said, “Look. I know you have a shit past… but we all do. I’m sure Stiles has her skeletons just like you do. You aren’t broken, Isaac. But most importantly, you will never know if you don’t ask her.”_

_***_

_Isaac did ask her out… the first week of junior year. He couldn’t stand the way that all of the guys on the lacrosse team were eyeing her._

_***_

_Spoiler alert: She said yes._

  


He wasn’t sure how he got from the shy 16 year old who was afraid of rejection to the hesitant 17 year old who was afraid of losing what he had managed to come by, but some how Stiles managed to change him. It wasn’t a bad thing. It wasn’t a good thing. I just simply was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously guys. Tell me where you think this fic should go.


End file.
